object_showfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle for Dream Island
Known as the very first Object Show, BFDI appeared in Early 2010. I don't think anyone expected this. The first episode was called Take the Plunge-Part 1. At the start, we see 2 Objects, called Pencil and Match. Obviously you know what Objects these are. The competition started when Eraser said he'd do anything to get away from Flower, Golf Ball, Woody or Spongy. Then, some Cuboid appeared saying he was in luck. He asked how. The (Cuboid called Announcer) said that the Island of Luxury was being built. It's called Dream Island. A whole square mile of paradise. It had a 5 star hotel, a casino, 6 restaurants, robot servants and the winner gets to choose who gets to come on, and who doesn't. Eraser said he'll take it, but the Announcer everyone would want it to so they settle it with a contest. (Enter Intro here.) The challenge was to stand on the bar the longest. Leafy and Pin decide to help each other. Bubble asked Match and Pencil to form an alliance. Match says, "That will do no harm!" Pencil says, "Let's do it!" Spongy was the first to fall followed by: Woody, TB (Tennis Ball) and Eraser. Then Firey, Golf Ball and Leafy shortly followed. Pin saved Leafy, thus show a sign of friendship. After Ice Cube overheard the alliance being formed, she says she's got to join! She ran towards them, knocking over Pen on the way, followed by knocking over the alliance. She also knocked down Snowball. Pencil rejects Ice Cube before landing in the water. After waking up Blocky (which nearly made him fall) Coiny was pushed off by Blocky after he saved himself. Now, they reached the Final 6, consisting of (from left to right): Flower, Leafy, Pin, Blocky, TD (Teardrop) and Rocky. Pin suggests running over Flower, which Blocky thinks it's a bad idea (It is). They charge at Flower but Flower kicks them, sending them high up in the air. They apparently have fun during this. They knock into TD, which makes them fall. Leafy quickly grabs onto the pole, Pin grabs onto his hand, TD grabbing onto his other. Leafy's hand starts to slip, so he asks either Blocky or Rocky for help. Blocky comes and he steps on Leafy's hand. She asks Blocky to help them up. He attempts, but he ends up grabbing the pole...with his feet. Leafy asks TD to grab on to her other hand. Flower boasts about her shoes with the title: "No Slip Shoes So Ha!" Blocky kicks her, so she can fall into the water. She grabs Pin. Pin licks her, making her fall into the water. Leafy compliments her. Pin and TD swing back up. Leafy reminds her about the alliance, so Pin picks her up. Leafy accidentally steps on Blocky, making him fall in the water. OMG IT'S THE FINAL 4! Consisting of: Leafy, Pin, TD and Rocky. TD tries to run Rocky over. He succeeds, but he goes down as well. Pin and Leafy win! They play Rock, Paper, Scissors (Who are in Object Shows /('o')/) Pin wins, but Leafy says it isn't fair. Pin says only one person can. Uh..she holds up the wrong finger. The Announcer interrupts by saying they're the Team Captains, for a much larger competition. Pin moans, but Leafy says it's not that bad. And so, Part 1 concludes...for now. Take the Plunge: Part 2... This was the second part of Take the Plunge. It starts off by Leafy choosing Ice Cube for her team. Ice Cube complains about not being in Pencil's alliance. Then Pin chooses Pencil. 5 or 6 minutes later, the teams have been chosen. in Leafy's team, there was: Leafy, Ice Cube, Needle, Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, Coiny, Snowball, Category:Male Category:Object Show